1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ear speaker device, and is suitably applied to, for example, an ear speaker device that mounts a speaker on the head of a listener.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a known headphone device having a structure that is close to a head mount type ear speaker device, one that converts an electric signal representing reproducing sound of a compact disc (CD) to a sound (hereinafter referred to as reproduction sound) in a state where the headphone device is mounted on the head of a listener so as to allow the listener to listen to the reproduction sound has been widely used.
A generally-used headphone device positions a speaker unit that generates-sound at a location near the front of an opening of the external acoustic meatus of the listener. In this manner, the headphone device allows sound to reach directly to the eardrum from the speaker unit. For this reason, while the headphone device can improve sound quality, the headphone device localizes a sound image in the head of the listener. Accordingly, the headphone device has given the listener an unnatural impression.
For the above reason, there has been suggested an ear speaker device as a headphone device (for example, refer to Jpn. Pat. Appln. Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-295685 [FIG. 1]). In this ear speaker device, the speaker unit is somewhat separated from an opening (an ear hole) of the external acoustic meatus and positioned on the front side of the head. In this manner, a sound image is localized outside the head as in a case of using a generally-used floor type speaker, an unnatural feeling is eliminated.